Dreamhouse Episodes
Click here to watch each Dream House episode! Episode 1: Building Our Dream Home! Clare creates the Dream House, a build that took her eight hours to complete. Episode 2: Creating Ali and Clare! Clare creates Ali and herself, but cannot move them into the Dream House yet as they have insufficient funds. Episode 3: Our First Date! Clare gets in a relationship with Ali and they go on their first date! Episode 4: We Got Married!! Sim Clare and Ali finally tie the knot! Episode 5: Bye Bye Jennifer!! Ali says "bye-bye" to his elderly stalker, Jennifer. Episode 6: We Got Pregnant! Sim Clare and Ali are expecting their first child. Episode 7: The Baby is Here! Boy or Girl?! The first of the Callery-Aikens arrive, a boy named James! Episode 8: We are Ballers! Ali Finally Goes Pro! Clare and Ali rejoice as his promotion ranks him a pro gamer. Episode 9: Our Son is a Demon?! Clare and Ali need to brush up on their parenting skills a bit. Episode 10: Clare Got Thick!? Sim Clare is motivated to lose her pregnancy weight. Episode 11: James Grew Up! And Ali Hates Him!? James finally becomes a child! Oh, and don't worry, guys. It's real Ali, not Sim Ali. Episode 12: We Went Clubbing! (Worst Night Out Ever!) It seems this was a sub-par night club, to say the least. Episode 13: Guys We Finally Made It!!! With a lot of hard work, Clare and Ali can finally make into their Dream House! Episode 14: Living in Dream House (plus possible Pregancy?!) Let's let them enjoy life before they see the bills. Episode 15: Sims is Back! And We're Pregnant Again! It seems that James will have a little sibling soon. Episode 16: The Baby is Here but I'm on My Own!? Wow, Ali. Way to be there for your wife. Callery-Aiken child #2 is here: Jessy! Episode 17: Jessy Grows Up & Butler Comes Back for Revenge! Episode 18: Worst Parents Ever. Episode 19: Ali Got Buff! Also they shut off our power. Episode 20: James Grew Up! Episode 21: Clare's Final Birth & Parenthood DLC! Callery-Aiken kids #3 arrive: twins named Emma and Emily! James, now a teenager, seems to be doing a lot of the parenting. I wonder why, with Clare and Ali being such *great* parents? Episode 22: Jessy Becomes a Child! Jessy enters childhood with those signature braids (or, as Clare calls them, plaits)! Episode 23: Meet the Twins! The twins become toddlers, and their personalities start to differ: Emma is a tomboy, and Emily is a very girly girl. Episode 24: James' First Kiss!? It seems that James is really hitting it off with a certain redhead named Salma... Episode 25: James' Love Triangle! James can't seem to decide between flaming hot Salma and space-inspired Layla! Episode 26: We Finally Got A Pool! When you live in a luxurious dream house, of course you're going to get a pool! Episode 27: Jessy Grew Up and She's Gorgeous?! You ain't seen nothing yet, Clare. Episode 28: Jessy Is Possessed! (Plus a Dream House Extension!) Jessy gets her own little balcony! Oh, and she glitches just a little bit. Episode 29: The Twins Grow Up! Welcome to childhood, Emma and Emily! Episode 30: Jessy is Scary.... Don't hate on her emo vibes, Clare. Episode 31: Jessy's Bad Romance It's okay, Jessy. You'll find the one for you eventually. Episode 32: James and Salma are Adults! A romance that has lasted the tests of time. Episode 33: Meet Jessy's New Neighbors! Meet Taylor, the sophisticated good boy, and Roxy, the edgy girl with tattoos. Episode 34: Taylor Ditches Jessy?! Apparently, Taylor isn't the one for Jessy. Episode 35: Guys I'm Sorry I Ruined Everything! Oh, come on, Clare, you didn't ruin everything! Episode 36: The Twins Join Clubs! (But Not the Same One...) Emma joins the Renegades, and adventurous club for young explorers, while Emily starts her own club, the Social Butterflies! Episode 37: Double Trouble...The Twins Age Up! Welcome to teenhood, twins! Episode 38: Emma's Bad Boy! There's something downright evil about Max Villareal...maybe Emma can see through it? Episode 39: Jessy Ages Up! (And Has Her First Kiss!) Jessy may have just found her true love: Roxy! Episode 40: Dad Crashes Double Date! Come on, Ali! Your daughters don't appreciate this. Episode 41: Jessy's First Day as a Scientist! Episode 42: Jessy Gets a New Place??? ... Kinda Episode 43: Emily's Love Triangle! Who should she pick!? Episode 44: Twins Try Out the Go to School DLC! Episode 45: Can Commitment-Phobe Taylor Finally Be Tied Down!? Episode 46: The Twins Become Adults! Episode 47: Max what have you done!? Episode 48: Taylor Proposed!? Episode 49: Oops... Episode 50: Live: Ali + Clare's Big Day?! Episode 51: Our Old Faces are Revealed!!!! Episode 52: Emma's New Flame!? Episode 53: The Best Wedding Yet!? Episode 54: Lilith Grows Up! But is she good or evil...? Episode 55: Lilith's Partner in Crime! BFFs! Episode 56: Supermodel to Superpreggo?! Plus Baby Shower Episode 57:EMILY'S NEW BABY+HALLOWEEN PARTY! (The Sims 4 Halloween Special) Episode 58: Faith becomes an Angel Toddler! Episode 59: Lilith Finds a Fox! And a Secret Brother...!? Episode 60: Teen Lilith but Dreamhouse Heartbreak?! Episode 61: I Can't Believe This Happened!? Episode 62: Baby Faith's Birthday! Episode 63: Christmas Day + Festive Friday! Episode 64: Emmax Returns!? Episode 65: The Dreamhouse Get's Smaller... Episode 66: It Finally Happened Guys... (One Hour Special) Episode 67: It's Funeral Time... + Montage Episode 68: New Puppy for Faith! (Plus the WILL is Revealed!) Episode 69: FAITH AGES UP! (Plus MOVES OUT!?) Episode 70: We Have Kittens! (But Frankie Runs Away!?) Episode 71:LUNA and RYDER GROW UP! Episode 72:LUNA MUST LEAVE EARTH!? Episode 73:A NEW ROMANCE!? Episode 74:LUNA BRINGS RYDER TO HER HOME!? Episode 75:TEENAGE HEARTBREAK & BIRTHDAYS! Episode 76:JOXY ARE NOW OLD?!? Episode 77:TAYLOR'S FLIRTY NEW INTERN!? Category:Episodes